


Pride Flag

by goldenthunderstorms (PotatosaurusOfBroadway)



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Gay Disasters, I took some creative license so its modern and there are a few changes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Modern AU, Monty still is half deaf, Percy has a service dog, Percys dad is alive woah, flashbacks doot doot, fluff fluff fluff, lots of monologuing, sorta domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatosaurusOfBroadway/pseuds/goldenthunderstorms
Summary: just a little modern one shot!It's Monty's birthday and it's the first time Monty and Percy have spent a special occasion as boyfriends. Percy wants to get Monty the perfect present.





	Pride Flag

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet! I hope y'all enjoy! This idea touched me because I know how freeing it can be to get pride merch, especially a flag, when you were forcefully closeted and couldn't be out and proud and have things like a flag.

The first time Percy saw Monty beam—beam as in smile wider than he ever had before—was when he and Percy had been in town seeing a movie. It wasn’t the movie though, or being with Percy. That day there was a pride parade being held in their town. Monty, who’d been questioning and closeted since he was thirteen, fifteen at the time, had never seen other people like him. Richard Peele didn’t count when he claimed to be straight and acted as if Monty disgusted him when he didn’t have his lips on Monty’s.

It was the first time Monty had seen people who were out and proud. It was the first time he’d learned there was a word for someone like him: bisexual. He’d seen a girl holding up a sign that read:  _ Still bisexual when I’m with a boy. Still bisexual when I’m with a girl. Still bisexual no matter what. _ Monty had been in awe.

“And that’s why Tchaikovsky is the most—” Percy had been telling Monty about the songs they’d been doing in orchestra that week.

“Percy, stop,” Monty had interrupted, putting a hand in front of Percy so they both suddenly stopped walking, which Rhiannon, Percy’s service dog, did not appreciate.

Percy was about to turn to Monty and complain about being interrupted when he saw Monty’s face. Monty was  _ beaming _ . He was staring across the street, where the end of the street was fenced off for the parade. There was the girl holding her sign, wearing a pride flag like a cape, singing Lady Gaga with the rest of the crowd.

It touched something in Percy too, who had known he was gay for some time now. But it wasn’t the same for Percy. Percy didn’t mind being closeted and his dad had made it clear he couldn’t care less who Percy is with. He had once asked Percy what he was getting Monty for Valentine’s Day because he assumed they were together before they actually were.

Monty, on the other hand, had it very differently. He’d realized he liked boys when he was thirteen and had his first kiss with Richard Peele. But Monty didn’t think he was gay because he’d liked girls too. Monty knew he liked both and he told Percy as much but he thought it was just something wrong with him, especially after Richard told everyone that Monty kissed him and Monty’s father beat him. Since then Monty stayed fiercely in the closet. Percy partially stayed closeted because of that; out of solidarity for Monty and fear that Monty’s family would keep him from Monty if Percy was out. Percy found that he didn’t mind being closeted though. Monty had talked to Percy about what happened with Richard Peele and his father once.

“If he could beat it out of me, I would let him.” Monty had whispered. It was late the night after the beating. Monty couldn’t sleep because it hurt too much and Percy was staying with him for support. “I didn’t choose this, Percy. I didn’t want it. I mean, I didn’t mind kissing Richard. But I didn’t choose this, you have to understand that.”

Percy understood, he knew. He remembered panicking when he realized he liked a boy. He told his dad and his dad explained that it was totally natural to like people, boy or girl, and it was fine whoever Percy liked. “I understand,” he replied.

“I wish I was normal. Or I wish they were okay with it. It hurts.” Monty said, and Percy knew he meant more than his bruises.

Percy knew seeing that parade meant something to Monty that it could never mean to him. Monty watched the parade until the girl he was watching disappeared around the corner.

“Monty?” Percy had asked when Monty finally pulled his gaze away.

“Is-Is that a thing?” Monty stammered.

“What?”

“Liking both? There’s a word for it?” Monty looked happier than Percy had ever seen him.

Percy nodded, smiling. “I guess there is.”

The conversation ended there but Monty beamed the entire way home.

 

Monty’s birthday was coming up and Percy had no idea what to get him. It was the first time they’d spend either of their birthdays as boyfriends and it felt crucial to get Monty something amazing. Besides, Monty needed to be treated. It had been a rough past few months. He and Percy had gotten together and when Monty tried to tell his family, his father disowned him. Monty expected nothing less and although it had hurt him, he was happier. He still saw his mother every week for lunch and Felicity stayed in his life, taking his side after he was disowned. He and Percy had gotten their own apartment and were starting college. But Percy knew it was still hard for Monty sometimes. He was still getting used to this life. Monty still flinched if you moved too quickly; still hunched in on himself if you spoke too loudly; still apologized profusely for little things; still itched for a drink when things got overwhelming; still tensed when Percy held his hand; still lied and said he was fine and had to be coaxed into talking about how he felt. But Monty was getting better and Percy admired that. He wanted to get Monty something that showed that.

Percy was near panic when the morning of Monty’s birthday came and Percy still had no present. He already planned on making Monty’s favorite for dinner but he was missing a gift to make it right.

“Good morning, darling.” Monty greeted, walking into the kitchen, hair mussed and shirtless. Monty wasn’t wearing his hearing aid—the result of an especially bad clash with his father after Monty was expelled from Eton—so Percy knew he was still half asleep.

“Happy Birthday, Monty,” Percy said, kissing Monty’s temple as he handed him a mug of coffee.

Monty blinked, “Is it my birthday already?” He mumbled, turning to face Percy.

Percy chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Yes, it is, now go put on your hearing aid so I don’t have to shout at you.”

Monty grumbled something unintelligible and stumbled back to their room to find his hearing aid. Percy laughed again and finished making omelets for the two of them. Monty had little to no life skills as they started out on their own and it was a saving grace that Percy knew how to cook, being the only child of a busy single father.

When Monty came back, with a shirt on and wearing his hearing aid, he plopped himself onto the counter. “Well, am I going to get any real kisses for my birthday or will you deprive me?” Monty teased, still having to look up at Percy as he pouted.

Percy snorted, setting the omelets on the table before turning to kiss Monty. Monty smiled and returned the kiss firmly. He likely would have held the kiss and let breakfast get cold if Percy didn’t pull away. “Come on, you’ve got work in an hour and I intend to feed you beforehand.”

Monty pouted again. “I think the birthday boy should get to decide.”

“The birthday boy should listen to his boyfriend.”

This shut Monty up and he lit up the way he always did when Percy was referred to as his boyfriend or vice versa. He slid off the counter let Percy pull him to the table.

 

Lucky for Percy, he was free from class and work that day, so he was able to find a present for Monty last minute. Percy was getting desperate. Finally, he gave up and called Felicity.

“Hey Percy! How are you?” Felicity greeted.

“Not great,” Percy said, wincing. “You know it’s Monty’s birthday—”

“It is? Damnit.”

Percy snorted, “Yeah, you’re welcome for the reminder. Anyway, my problem is I still haven’t gotten him a present. I want it to be special but I have no idea what to get him, honestly.”

“You’re his boyfriend. You know him better than I do.” Felicity replied.

“But you  _ know  _ him. I think I’m overthinking it. I need your opinion. You’re always reasonable.” He said.

Felicity hummed in thought. “You want it to be special?”

“Of course,” Percy replied.

“Something small, then,” Felicity decided. “I mean, nothing expensive or outrageous. Mother would always buy him things after Henri . . .” She trailed off. “Monty doesn’t like expensive  _ gifts,  _ they feel like apologies. Make it mean something. Get him something that would mean something to  _ him. _ ”

“But what holds deep meaning to Monty Montague? I love him, but he’s not the most sentimental and he’s not really one for  _ feelings _ , Feli.” Percy sighed. He was walking in town, hoping window shopping would inspire him some.

“Well . . . what does Monty care about?”

“You, me, and . . .” Percy trailed off. “Wow, I can’t think of anything else.”

Felicity huffed on the other end. “I guess you’re right. Monty doesn’t do much, does he?”

Percy hummed in thought, then froze. A bar, a past favorite of Monty’s to sneak into, stood down the street. From where Percy stood, he could see the rainbow flag waving above the door. “Feli, I’ll talk to you later. I have an idea.”

“Wait, what? What is it?” Felicity asked, but Percy didn’t bother answering. He hung up quickly. He had a gift to buy.

 

Monty loved Percy making dinner and thanked him with many kisses. It was the present that Percy was apprehensive about. He knew Monty would at least somewhat like it, but Percy worried it wouldn’t be as meaningful as he imagined it to be.

They finished dinner and Percy gave Monty a cupcake he had also bought that day. “Alright, stay here, I’ll be right back.” He kissed the top of Monty’s head before going to their bedroom. Percy had stashed the present on the top shelf of their closet which Monty couldn’t reach. The present was in a ridiculously flat wrapped box. Percy took a steadying breath as he got it and brought it back into the kitchen. Monty had devoured his cupcake and was waiting expectantly at the table.

“Here’s your real present.” Percy said as he entered. “I wanted to get you something special but I wasn’t really sure what to and I—”

“Relax, darling,” Monty stood, taking the box from Percy. “Whatever you get me, I’m sure I’ll love it.” Monty kissed Percy quickly. He set the box on the counter, unwrapping it. Monty smiled at Percy pointedly before opening the box. His smile fell, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. In the box lay a bisexual pride flag.

Percy was paralyzed with fear as Monty just stared at the flag for what felt like an eternity. Then Monty made a sound; no, it was a sob. A tiny sob escaped Monty and when he looked up, there were tears in his eyes. Percy had seen Monty cry only once before, in the hospital after his father had shattered his ear drum. His mother had to explain what had happened and she lied to cover for Monty’s father. They explained to Monty that he’d need a hearing aid and when Monty’s mother and the nurse went to talk in the hall Monty just . . . cried. It was silent and still, no whimpers or shakes. He just sat there are silent tears slipped down his cheeks. Percy didn’t mention it, just reached over and took Monty’s hand reassuringly. Monty didn’t look at him, only nodded then.

Now, Monty was crying but he was  _ beaming _ . He practically tackled Percy, hugging him tightly. He kissed Percy’s face over and over. “Perce, this is perfect. Thank you,” he whispered.

Percy smiled, turning and kissing Monty properly. Monty detached himself from Percy and took the flag out of the box, immediately tying it around himself like a cape. He was still crying, wiping furiously at his eyes. “God, Perce, how— why—”

Percy took Monty’s hands, squeezing them and lacing their fingers. “It’s just . . . I remember the first time you saw this flag, in that pride parade downtown. You looked so happy, Monty. You’re finally able to be proud of yourself. I want you to be proud of who you are after you spent so long being ashamed of yourself.”

Monty laughed, quietly. It was a wet laugh amid his tears. “I love you, Perce.”

“I love you too, Monty.” He kissed Monty again, sliding his arms around Monty’s waist.

Monty hummed against the kiss. “You know I’m never taking this off, right?” He murmured against Percy’s lips.

“I didn’t expect you to,” Percy chuckled in reply.


End file.
